Myrtle Morseferth Loperbec
by Insane Worm
Summary: De como Myrtle Morseferth Loperbec pasó a ser solo Myrtle, la llorona.


**Hola!**

**Estaba revisando mis escritos, y encontré esto. Recuerdo haberlo escrito para mi clase de español, aunque no sé si de primero o segundo de secundaria. Tiene aproximadamente un año, o algo así. [Ahorita estoy en tercero :D] He notado que mi forma de escribir ha cambado un poco, y tal vez no se parezca a lo que escribo ahora, pero aun así lo publique. Espero y les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Harry Potter. Mi imaginación no da para tanto T_T**

**Todo le pertenece a la prácticamente diosa, J. K. Rowling!**

* * *

><p>Corría, solo corría. Quería escapar. No soportaba estar con ellos ni un segundo más. Todos me odiaban, me molestaban sin razón. Al parecer, nadie tiene algo mejor que hacer que molestarme. Seguramente es un juego. "Quien haga llorar a Myrtle, gana." Todos ganaban. Mis piernas ardían y quería parar, así que me metí en el primer cuarto que encontré, la primera puerta que vi, a mi derecha. No me había dado cuenta cuánto había corrido. Estaba en el segundo piso, en mi lugar favorito. El baño. Ese baño había sido mi compañero en las noches en las que me desahogaba, que liberaba todo el desagrado y tristeza que me embargaba. Cuando deje de moverme, un pensamiento poco agradable cruzó mi mente. Estaba en un internado, no podía huir, por más que quisiese. No podía alejarme de ellos, ya que vivíamos en el mismo lugar. Incluso con las chicas con quienes compartía habitación me odiaban. Especialmente ella, Olive Hornby. Ella tenía un comentario hiriente para todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, incluso parecía que podía leer mis pensamientos, ya que siempre me decía justo lo que no quería escuchar.<p>

Ella fue justamente la que me puso en esta horrible situación. Hoy se burló de mis lentes, mi forma de caminar, mi ropa y mucho más. El hecho de que fuera distinta a los demás. Yo era hija de Muggles. Una sangre sucia. Y mis padres no tenían mucho dinero, así que mi ropa era siempre de segunda mano. Todos me atormentaban por ello.

Pensar en eso no me hizo precisamente más feliz y me encerré en un cubículo para desahogarme.

De pronto, escuché ruidos extraños, era la voz de un hombre, un hombre que no debía estar allí, ya que era un baño de mujeres. Quería salir y gritarle que se largara, pero algo me detuvo, además, no quería que me hiciera algo malo, así que me quede en silencio, escuchando. El muchacho – porque no me parecía que fuera algo más que eso –, seguía haciendo esos extraños y perturbadores sonidos. Sin saber por qué, esa serie de silbidos y escupitajos me recordaron a una serpiente. Lentamente, abrí la puerta de mi cubículo solo un poco y miré por la ranura. Un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y usando el uniforme de la escuela, estaba allí, frente a los lavabos. Yo seguía en silencio. Las llaves de esos lavabos se abrieron, y el agua salió a borbotones, como por arte de magia. Todos excepto uno, frente al que estaba el muchacho.

De pronto, los lavabos comenzaron a separarse y en el piso se abrió un agujero. De el salió algo viscoso y muy, muy grande. Parecía una serpiente gigante. No estaba segura, ya que solo veía por una pequeña abertura.

Comenzaba a asustarme, pero luego me tranquilicé, seguramente era una broma – de muy mal gusto, por cierto – ¡Vaya! Esta vez sí que se esmeraron. Pero no me dejaría. Decidí arruinar su broma.

–Disculpa – dije fingiendo indignación, mientras abría la puerta –. Este es un baño de mujeres.

El muchacho hizo otro de sus ruiditos, dirigiéndose a la cosa verde, que todavía no podía ver bien.  
>Me armé de valor y levanté la vista hacia el muchacho. Era muy apuesto. Luego, dirigí mi vista hacia la cosa viscosa. Su cuerpo era verde, muy grande. Quise observar su cabeza, así que dirigí hacia allí mi vista… Ví algo amarillo, nunca averigüé que fue…<p>

Y morí.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bien! ¿Alguien llegó hasta aquí?<strong>

**Es Myrtle, y narra la historia del día que murió. Como mi maestra era muggle, no podía poner Hogwarts, ni nada de eso ¬¬ Así que si hay un término muggle o algo así, avísenme por favor para que lo corrija. Lo revisé, pero todos cometemos errores, ¿no? n.n**

**Wooooo!**

**Mi sexta historia xD**

**Por cierto, si hay alguien aquí que leyó "Dominar al Mundo", les digo que ya casi acabo el tercer cap. ¡Paciencia, por favor! Estoy en clases y eso me consume toneladas de tiempo. :S**

**¿Review's? ¿A que sí? Vamos, ¡digan que sí!**

_**"You're the broken glass in my life,  
>Be a burning star if it takes all night<br>So to save yourself, I'll hold them back tonight!"  
><strong>__**[¿Save yourself, I'll hold them back', My Chemical Romance]**_

_****ϟ ****_****Insane Potter Killjoy Way Tao****_**** ϟ****_


End file.
